1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for driving an external display from an electronic device. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for enabling display commands from the electronic device to an integrated display on a computer system.
2. Related Art
Interactions between a user and an electronic device such as a laptop computer and/or tablet computer may be facilitated by connecting multiple displays to the electronic device. For example, the connection of an external monitor to a laptop computer may allow the user of the laptop computer to simultaneously view more documents, media files (e.g., video, images, etc.), and/or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for applications than would be possible with just the laptop computer's built-in monitor. Furthermore, the laptop computer may include a standardized video interface such as DisplayPort, Digital Visual Interface (DVI) or High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) that allows the laptop computer to be connected to both standalone displays and integrated displays of other computer systems.
However, an integrated display on a computer system may have limited configurability when connected to an electronic device. For example, the integrated display may be driven using video and audio data from the electronic device but may not accept display commands from the electronic device for adjusting the brightness, volume, balance, muting, and/or blanking of the integrated display. In other words, the functionality of the integrated display as an external display for the electronic device may be limited.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for configuring an integrated display on a computer system to accept display commands from an electronic device used to drive the integrated display.